


Yes, Professor

by fromacloset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Chuck Shurley, Edgeplay, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Panty Kink, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Professor Chuck Shurley, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, sub Reader, vibrating panties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: It's your final year of college and there is a new Professor for two of your classes. Turns out you caught his eye
Relationships: Chuck Shurley/You, ChuckShurley/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	1. First Day

It was your final year of college. You were so excited for your creative writing class, however the older professor retired so there was a new one. A Professor Chuck Shurley. You were so busy getting everything ready that you forgot to look him up, however, your friend had been saying that he was pretty hot.

If those rumors were true then you wanted to look nice, but not like you were trying. You put on your rust colored jeans, a white tank top with lace, a black vest and your combat boots. You put your hair in a side braid, put on some mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss. 

You grabbed your messenger bag and headed to class where you met your friends. You paused outside of the door when you saw him. Professor Shurley. He was at his desk, wearing jeans, a button down shirt, black jacket and a thin tie. He had glasses on and you could feel your pussy clench. 

You walked in sitting beside your friend who is was first row. There you could see this piercing blue eyes. You have never seen eyes like that in your life. He had a grey patch on his beard. He looked up and locked eyes with you flashing a quick smile. You smiled back and went to unpacking your notebooks.

“Lord help me” you whispered to Patience. 

“Right?! The rumors were true.” She whispered back. “Did you hear? He’s teaching another class of ours?”

“He is?” you couldn’t help but smile.

“Mmhmm.” She winked.

Class was pretty much just getting to know everyone. You listened to every word he said when he laughed, it was light, but sometimes he had a low throaty laugh. You were so distracted by him that you hardly noticed what your body was doing.

“Anyway. Don’t forget” Professor Shurley stopped talking to look at you and then started again, giving the assignment.

When class was done, everyone started to pack up and you did too. Patience smiled at you winking. 

“What?” you whispered.

“He noticed you” Patience whispered.

The two of you grabbed your stuff and headed to the bathroom. Patience waited while you peed. You were pulling up your underwear when you noticed it. There was a wet spot on your red jeans. You were so aroused, by your professor, that it leaked through your jeans. Was that what he was looking at? 

“Are you okay?” she asked “You look pale.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just. Got my period.” You lied. 

You rushed back to your house and changed your pants and panties. You reached your hand down and felt how wet you were. You let out a little whimper, circling your clit. You pulled your hand away and grabbed baby wipes that you used to clean up after you play with yourself. 

You put a liner in your new pair of underpants and got dressed for your next class. It was a literature class. You put on your black ripped jeans and sandals. You grabbed the list of books you were going to read. You walked into glass and stopped in your tracks.

“Hi” Professor Shurley smiled at you.

“Hey.” You blinked back to reality. “Sorry, I guess I’m early.” You blushed. 

“That’s okay, I’m just setting up. We have another ten minutes.”

“Do you want me to grab you a coffee or something?” you offered. 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that” he blushed though.

“It it’s no problem.” You smiled. He paused and then nodded.

“Okay, sure. Thanks” he reached into his pocket.

“I got it.” You reassured him. “What do you take in it?”

“Cream and sugar.” 

You went up to the café and grabbed two coffees. When you came back no one was there still. His hand touched yours as he took his cup. You sat down and grabbed your books. 

“You always change your clothes between classes” he joked and you looked up. “You changed your pants”

“Right, yes. No, I normally don’t do a costume change” you laughed a bit, causing him to chuckle. “So, how many classes are you teaching?”

“Four. Though I need a TA for my freshman literature class.”

“Man, I loved that class.” You smiled.

“Want to be my TA?” he half joked and you laughed.

“I mean, if your desperate and it works with my schedule” 

Slowly people started to come in. Professor Shurley kept looking at you throughout the class. You swear that he even winked at you. Which seems like only you and Patience saw. She couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Something funny Miss Turner?” Chuck joked and she shook her head giving the thumbs up.

“You got me in trouble” she whispered at you and you tried not to laugh.

That night you decided to have some alone time. Didn’t have any toys with you, so you stopped at the drugstore and grabbed an electric toothbrush. You got naked and laid on your bed. You ran your hand over our body and down your stomach towards your pussy. You stroked yourself a few times and then turned on the toothbrush.

You placed it on your clit and whined, gasping at the jolt. You thought about professor Shurley. You thought about how he maybe saw how aroused you were. You made a mental note to buy yourself a toy, though this was working. You were so close. Your back arched and then. DING.

You had an email. You peeked and saw that it was from Chuck Shurley. You relaxed and you climaxed. You took a deep breath and then looked at the email. He offered you the spot being his teaching assistant for his freshman literature class.


	2. Chapter 2

You met up with professor Shurley. He bought you a coffee this time. You shook hands and did not miss the fact that he checked you out. 

“Thank you so much, Professor Shurley.” You smiled.

“Chuck, please” he corrected.

“Chuck” you said. “Thank you so much for offering me the spot” 

“Thank you for taking it. I’m happy that it didn’t interfere with your other classes.”

“I actually have Friday off, so it’s perfect” 

“Oh good. Well, I have the reading list here for you and my class plans.”

The two of you discussed what would happen and then the talk turned more casual. You couldn’t help but notice that he wasn’t wearing a wedding ring. 

“Well yeah, I just live by myself off campus.” You said

“Isn’t that expensive?” he was actually concerned 

“A little, but I have enough to cover this year”

“Must be nice to have the space to yourself.”

“Yeah, privacy is nice, though it does get a bit lonely.” You noticed his eyebrow raise. You rubbed your thighs together.

“No partner?” 

“No. Just focusing on my school work. What about you. Oh. Sorry.” You realized that you were still with a professor. He waved a hand, chuckling. 

“It’s okay. I’m single. Happy bachelor. Also just focusing on my school work.”

When you got back to your place patience was sitting on your stoop waiting for you. 

“Soooo” she playfully teased.

“what?” you shook your head at her laughing. 

“Come on. You’re with the hot professor. How did it go? What did you find out?” 

“Patience. I’m not telling.”

“Come on, he obviously has a thing for you.”

“He does not” you couldn’t help but hope that maybe he did though.

“Uh huh. I see the way he looks at you. He’s not treating you like teacher’s pet, but he doesn’t look at me like he looks at you”

“You think?” you looked at your friend hopeful.

“I mean, it’s not noticeable, you know? I just know you, I know your type and I- I’m just saying.” 

You started to pay attention more when you were helping him with his class. The way his fingers would linger when handing you papers. The way he would place a hand on your lower back as he would sneak past you. The way he would lick his lips before asking you a question. 

He always rubbed a hand on your back after class, thanking you. It was time for finals and you really needed help with your literature class.

“sure. Help” Patience teased.

“I do” you defended yourself.

“I’m only teasing. I know.” 

She waited for you outside of the class. You walked up to Chuck as he was putting his things away.

“Professor Shurley?” you asked. Those beautiful blue eyes peered over his glasses at you.

“Y/n, how can I help?”

“I’m having some problems with one of the books. I was wondering if you could help?”

“Of course. Tell you what, after the class on Friday we can sit and talk. I have the rest of the afternoon free.” You sighed, relaxing.

“Thank you so much.” 

Chuck couldn’t help but think of you. He knew it was wrong. You were a student. You were also his teaching assistant, so you did work together. Yeah, he was older than you, but he didn’t mind. He always pretended that he couldn’t hear Patience teasing you. So you liked him too.

Friday finally arrived. You wore your red skirt with your white tank top and jean vest. When you walked into class you saw Chuck was wearing jeans, his white button down a few buttons open and a black vest. He smiled and when you put your bag down on the desk, he walked by and gave your shoulders a playful squeeze.

The class seemed to go by slowly. Finally, it was over and everyone slowly started to leave. 

“Did you want to stay here? I was thinking the café would be nice.” Chuck smiled.

“Yeah, I could use some coffee.” You grabbed your bag and the two of you headed upstairs.

“What would you like” he asked.

“Oh, its okay, I can pay.” You grabbed your wallet.

“Y/n.” his tone was playful, but also slightly commanding. “I’m paying. What would you like?”

“Caramel latte”

“Two large caramel lattes” the ordered

“Didn’t peg you for a caramel guy.” You joked.

“What can I say.” He handed the lady the money and both of you scanned the room for an empty table.

“Oh. Found one” you said.

You went over and grabbed the spot. It was out of the way, which was nice. You grabbed your notebook, pencil and the book.

Chuck brought the drinks over and saw the book you were having problems with. It was The Outcast. Good book, weird, book. 

“So.” You were ready to dive in. Ready to push past the fact that you just want to jump him.

“Hold on” he laughed a little. 

“Oh. Sorry. Was there something you wanted to talk about” 

“No, no” he smiled “I just wanted to do a little check in. How are you doing?”

“I’m okay.” you shrugged.

“Yeah?” you were surprised. He was actually asking. He was actually making sure that you were okay. 

“I mean, I’m stressed for sure, but It’s my final year. I think it’s more stressful.”

“Final year, yeah. You’re smart, you can do it.”

“Thanks,” You took a sip of the coffee, blushing.

You two spent an hour and a half discussing the class, the book, how you were doing, how he was doing. You felt relaxed and comfortable around him.


	3. Finals

It was the week of finals. You knew Patience was stressed because she stopped teasing you about Professor Shurley. You walked in for your creative writing final and didn’t even have time to get distracted by the fact that Professor Shurley looked extra nice. He wore nice pants, a plaid shirt tucked in and his black vest. His hair was a bit shorter. 

But that didn’t matter. You had to focus on your fall exams. When you were done you handed the test in. You were the fifth person to hand it in. He saw that you looked a bit worried. When he reached for your paper he lightly linked his pinky with yours under the paper.

“Hey” he whispered and you looked at him. “You’re okay.” 

You gave a half smile relaxing. How did he do that? How did he manage to make you feel safe and comforted. You nodded and he let go of your pinky and you let go of your paper leaving.

You walked back to your place and fell asleep. An hour later you woke up and saw that Chuck had texted you to see if you were okay. You couldn’t help but giggle. That was really nice of him. 

You studied for your next exam later that day. Your literature one and you didn’t care anymore. You changed into your sweatpants, put your hair up in a messy bun walked to the last exam. 

Chuck did a double take when he saw you. He smiled seeing you and you looked at him. He frowned a bit and waved you over.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“You look scared.”

“Hm?”

“You didn’t smile back. Not that I think woman need to smiled but-“ you started laughing.

“Did I not smiled at you just now?”

“No.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so tired, I thought I did. I’m okay. Once finals are over, I’ll be able to function again.” He chuckled and nodded.

“Okay.” he smiled and you did too. “There we go”

“I did it.” 

“You did it.”

After your literature exam you were one of the last ones finished. You handed your test in and took your time to gather your things. When the last person left, you sighed and placed your head in your hands. You started crying. You were so stressed out. A warm hand was placed between your shoulder blades.

“Oh god. I’m sorry.” You looked up at Chuck. You quickly wiped your tears.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” His voice was soft and comforting. “Do you want to get a coffee? We don’t have to stay here. We can go to the coffee shop down the street. “

“Or a drink” you joked and he gave a low throaty chuckle. 

“Or a drink.” 

You didn’t want to move. When you started to focus, you realized that Chuck was rubbing circles on your back. 

“There, feeling better?” he asked and you nodded. “Good. Take a deep breath for me.” Lord this man was going to be the death of you. You took a deep breath. “Good, again.” His voice was so soothing. You did again, slow. “Good girl. One more.” You took a third breath.

“How did you do that?” you asked in awe.

“Hm.” He gave a soft smile.

“The deep breaths really helped. You’re magic.” He gave a small laugh.

“Thank you, but I’m not magic. Just used to calming anxieties” 

He removed his hand and you were disappointed. Both of you gathered your things and you stood up, you then remembered you were in your sweats. 

“Hey, would you mind if we grabbed a coffee?” you asked “Unless… you were just being nice.”

“I wasn’t just being nice. I’m buying, come on.”

The coffee was just what you needed. You talked as if you were lifelong friends. After, Chuck offered to walk you home.

“This is me” you smiled.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked hopeful.

“I am.” You nodded.

“Good.”

You two looked at each other for a moment. It took everything in your being to not jump him. He took a step closer and you did too. Chuck cupped your cheek and lightly kissed you. you closed your eyes and melted into the moment. He pulled away and stroked his thumb on your cheek, before looking bashful and walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOh. Here we go


	4. About that kiss...

You walked into your house. Slightly dazed and not sure what to do. You did a freaked out happy dance and then grabbed your phone. You realized that maybe you shouldn’t call her. This was wrong. It was against the code. 

You had your last final and now the only class wasn’t your class, you were helping Chuck. You wore your black skirt, a black tank and a plaid shirt. You did a side braid grabbed your purse and headed to class. You purposely arrived twenty minutes earlier than you had to and saw that Chuck was buying two coffees. You walked up and he smiled.

“Hey you” he beamed.

“Hi” you smiled back taking a breath.

“I got you a coffee.”

“Oh wow, thank you, Chuck. I mean, Professor Shurley.” You fumbled and he gave a small laugh.

“Chuck.”

The two of you grabbed your coffees and walked to the class you. You put your tuff down and saw hat Chuck was standing by the poor. He looked nervous.

“Listen, about the other day. When I kissed you. I-I shouldn’t have done that. It wasn’t appropriate. I just, I got caught up in the moment.” He got out rather quickly.

“Right. Yeah. I was very nice. Very nice-uh-good. It was a good kiss. But for comfort. Because I was stressed about the exam.” You both seemed to be justifying the kiss.

“Yeah, right.” 

“And- you are my professor.” 

“I am” he nodded. It was almost comical now. “It can never happen again.”

“No. Never. Especially not with seventeen minutes until the class arrives.”

“Right.”

You two looked at each other and you bit your lower lip. Before he knew what he was doing, Chuck put his coffee down and locked the door. He held your face in his hands a kissed you. You couldn’t help but let out a little moan, which caused him to let out a low growl. 

The two of you stepped apart from each other and he unlocked the door. The two of you sat behind his desk. He looked down and saw that you were rubbing your thighs together and trying to keep your hand away from yourself.

Your breath hitched when you caught his eyes and he tsked you under his breath. You grabbed a pencil and wrote down. “Sorry. That kiss really did it for me.” He wrote “Me too.”   
“I’ll be good” you wrote.

“Good girl.” He whispered against your ear and small whine escaped your lips.

You were very thankful no one heard that. You jumped when you felt his warm hand graze your inner thigh. No one could see. He kept his face forward on the class while his hand made its way up your skirt. He paused for a moment looking at you worried. 

You grabbed the pencil and wrote “Please, Professor.”

And with that, he rubbed your clit over your panties. You both leaned forward. When the first student got up to hand in the test, he pulled his hand away and you flipped over the paper. He tortured you for the next two hours. Finally everyone was gone and you were a mess. 

“Such a wet little pussy you have” he whispered in your ear. You moaned spreading your legs. “We can’t here, there’s another test.

“Oooh” you whined.

“I have an office.” He stroked your cheek. “Would you like to go there?”

“Yes, professor. Please professor, I need you.” you begged.

“I like you begging.” He smiled and you blushed. 

“Before we do this, we need to go over some ground rules.” And you groaned. “Ah, ah, ah. Do you need a spanking?” he teased.

“Please! I love getting spanked.” You grabbed your bag.

“Good. I like begging. I sort of take on a dominant role. But, we don’t need to do that.” He was back to being his quirky self.

“I’m very submissive in the bedroom, so that’s fine.” You smiled.

“And if at any time you think we’re going too fast. Please, say stop. Or No.” the two of you walked to his office.

“Open communication. Honesty” you said.

“Yeah. Promise?”

“Pinky promise.”

“Oh, serious business.” He laughed and the two of you linked pinkies.


	5. In the office

You were thankful that no one was around and you two walked into his office. You put your bag down and he locked the door. He handed you a notepad and pencil.

“Another test?” you joked and he laughed.

“No. write down your likes and dislikes. Your limits. I will write down mine as well. We will look at them together and move on from there.”

“Well I like you taking charge” you smiled.

“Good.”

The next ten minutes you both sat in silence and wrote everything down. Your lists were very orderly. The timer went off and you looked at each other and smiled. You two sat together and read over each other’s list. He rubbed a hand on your back the whole time.

“Okay, so pet names or being called a slut, but no other degrading names.” He said

“Right. Praise kink. That’s a huge one.”

“I noticed.”

After you two reviewed the lists. Chuck sat on the desk and pulled you up, to stand between your legs and he gently kissed you. you wrapped your arms around his waist and he cupped your cheeks. 

“I liked you the first day you walked into my class.” He whispered 

“Same.” You smiled.

“It’s only midterms. Christmas will be soon.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning, I know how to motivate you.” he winked and you laughed. “Now turn around and bend over. You were a bit horny earlier and groaned when I said we needed to talk first. Safety first. You need a spanking.”

“Mmmm. Yes professor.”

You bent over the desk and Chuck stood up, lifting up your skirt and pulling down your panties. He reached down felt you dripping. You let out a little whine. He placed a firm hand on your lower back and he pulled his hand away.

SMACK!

A sharp spank hit your right butt cheek. Another cane to your left. You let out aa whine and wiggled your ass at him, pushing back. Five quick ones came and you rolled your hips.

“What a needy girl you are” he teased. His fingers found his way back to your pussy. Two fingers slid in. 

“Please fuck me.” you begged. He pulled his fingers out and with his other hand pulled you up and spun you around. 

“You want me to fuck you like a slut?” he asked.

“Please!”

“Uh, uh, uh. Not yet, baby girl.” He pulled you close and kissed you. “We’re going to take it slow.” You groaned, rolling your eyes and he flipped you around, bending you over and continued to spank you. “Seems you’re impatient.”

“Duh” you said looking back, smirking. A hard smack was brought to your left ass cheek. “OW!”

“I see you like getting in trouble. Stay like that” 

Chuck walked around and opened his drawer. He grabbed a ruler and walked back, rubbing your ass. He lightly smacked the ruler against your dripping pussy. You let out a gasp. He smacked your pussy again.

“I seem to have your attention now. Are you going to be a good girl for me?” his voice slightly darker.

“Ye-yes professor” you whimpered.

Chuck gave five more spanks to your pussy and then put the ruler down, rubbing between your legs. With his free hand he rubbed the back of your neck, massaging it a bit. You relaxed at his touch. 

“There we go. Good girl.”

“Can-can I cum?” you asked.

“Aww, baby girl, I think someone who talks back and is impatient doesn’t deserve to cum. You took your punishment well, but I am doing to have to say no.” 

He smiled when he felt your pussy clench at him rubbing. He removed his hands and grabbed the wipes, cleaning his hands. He sanitized them and then grabbed lotion, squirting some on his hands and rubbing them together. He massaged the lotion into your red ass. 

He wiped you clean, and pulled your panties back up. He pulled you up, turning you and kissing you gently. He sat in his chair and pulled you onto his lap. He gave you small little pecks.

“I’m so proud of you.” he whispered.

“Thank you for that. Sorry for being a brat” he chuckled. 

“I can tame a brat easily.”

“Mean denying me to cum” you pouted and he kissed your forehead.  
“Sorry, sweetheart, you need to learn. I don’t reward naughty sluts.” He cooed and you blushed.

“But you’ll hold me?”

“Always, sweet girl. I will always take care of you.”


	6. Nobody needs to know

It's been two months since the two of you started your relationship. It was hard not to tell Patience, even harder not to kiss him after class. You sat there the whole time while he taught in his white button down and black and white striped tie and jeans. He looked you directly while he licked his lower lip. His eyes darting down as you closed your legs.

You kept getting flustered, but he always kept his cool. He never skipped a beat, which drove you nuts and he knew it. That's fine, because you have now figured a way to tease him back. Short skirts, chewing on a pen. Since you sit in the front row, no one notices you when you would wink at him.

He handed back your tests and he left a little sticky note. You smiled and did as the note said. You met him in his office. You knocked on the door and he looked up, peering over his glasses.

""Y/n, come in." he smiled

You walked in and closed the door. He patted his desk and you walked over, sitting on it, spreading your legs and leaning back. He reached under and pulled your panties down and he tapped the plug that's in your ass.

"Good girl" he praised, eyes going a bit dark.

"Thank you, professor." you smirked. He dragged his finger tips up and down your inner thighs. 

"You teased me today." he looked directly into your eyes and you blushed. "Do you think that was wise?" 

"Mmhmm" you toyed he smacked your right inner thigh and you gasped. "Sorry professor" you cooed.

"uh huh." 

Chuck dragged his fingertips up your thigh and brushed his thumb agaisnt your clit he cupped your pussy and you moaned quietly. He rubbed you a bit and then slid two fingers into you, curling them up and rubbing your gspot.

"Oh" you moaned

"Keep quiet, baby girl" he whispered and you your head tilted back. 

You gripped the desk. You two had to be quick this time. You both had Friday off, so he was staying the night tonight and you'll spend the whole day together. You were struggling to keep quiet and then the knot in your stomach undid you and you came on the desk.

"Good girl" he praised you. He grabbed the wipes and wiped you you clean and his hands. He put your panties back on you and pulled you onto his lap.

"I have something special for you tonight" he kissed your neck.

"Mmm, really?" you cupped his cheek.

"You'll like it, I promise."


	7. The surprise

You had one more class so you handed Chuck your keys so he could get the surprise ready, whatever that was. You couldn't wait to get home, but this only motivated you to pay attention in class. Chuck let you know that he was ready and you said goodbye to patience and headed home. 

Chuck told you to knock when you got home. You goggled to see what the Professor had planned. You knocked three times and Chuck opened the door, smiling at you. He was wearing his sweatpants and a black t-shirt. He stepped closer and kissed your lips gently. 

"Welcome home, baby girl" he cupped your cheek.

"Thanks Chuck." you smiled

You held his hand and he led you in. You could small a chicken roasting in the oven. The lights were a bit dim, the smell of lavender in the air. The house was warm, bu not too warm. You noticed that there was a table in the living room, a massage table. There were some candles too.

"Chuck" you gasped happily. 

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it, but you didn't have to do this"

"Sure I did. I'm going to treat you tonight. You've worked so hard on your finals and you've been such a great TA. You've been amazing sub when we play." He pulled you into a hug

"It smells good too." you relaxed agaisnt him.

"Roasting a chicken. It'll be ready at six. Can I take care of you?" he smiled

"Yes please" you blushed.

"Okay, get undressed and then lie on the table on your back."

The curtains were drawn and you went to the room and got undressed. You walked out and laid down on your back. Chuck walked up and combed his fingers through your hair. you smiled at him and he smiled back.

"The goal isn't orgasm, it it happens that's fine, but I'm going give you a pussy massage." well that instantly made you wet. "Close your eyes, baby"

You closed your eyes and felt Chucks hand on your heart and stomach. He rested there for a moment. You took a deep breath and his hands massaged your body and over your stomach. You heard the popping of a cap and felt warm liquid on your body. He rubbed up your body and around over the arms

He heard another pop and you felt his hand on your vagina. He rubbed his palm around you in a circle. You moaned a bit and Chuck felt you getting wet. He slowed his moments down a bit, placing his other hand on your chest again. 

When he felt your relax he kept rubbing. A while later he slid two fingers in, which you accepted and he curled your fingers up, a hand on your stomach. You were so relaxed you hardly knew that you were cumming. Chuck removed his fingers rubbing you again. His free hand combed through your hair.

"There we go" he whispered.

"Mmm" you hummed happily.

An hour has passed by and you were so relaxed. Chuck wiped his hands cleaned and went to massage your head. The next thing you knew you were in your bed, Chuck had cleaned you up and covered you up. He was there smiling.

"You were out cold." he smiled.

"That was amazing." you whispered and he kissed your forehead. 

"I'm glad. Now, dinner is almost ready. Get in something comfy."

You smiled tugging at is shirt. He chuckled and took his shirt off. You got in his shirt and he handed you your underwear. You pulled that on.

You two ate dinner and after he pulled you on his lap and geld you close.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooo short. soooooo sorry.

You were bent at the waist, over your dinning room table. Arms cuffed behind your back. Chuck's hand in your hair, the other on your wrists. He was pounding you from behind. The ball gag in yourmouth muffled your sounds. You loved that school was now ever for the summer and you and Chuck could just fuck.

"There's a good slut" he praised as he felt you cum on his cock. 

His hand pressed your head to the table and he pulled out spanking you on the pussy with his other hand.

"Mmmmmm" you screamed out. he circled your clit.

"So sensitive" you started to shake, ready to cum again and he pulled hand away. He pulled the plug that had been sitting in your ass, out and lubed his cock sliding him. "Going to fuck this hole now."

He leaned over your and you looked him in the eyes, smiling at him and he smiled back. He stated to moan and fuck faster. Eventually he came in your ass and grabbed the plug, sliding it in. he rubbed your clit and you squirted this time, crying from everything. You felt so good. You didn't notice him undo the handcuffs or take the ball gag out. A blanket was wrapped around you and Chuck lifted you up carrying you to your bed. Praising you the whole time. He placed both hands on your cheeks, stroking your temples with his thumbs. 

"You hear me, baby girl?" he asked sweetly and you nodded. "good girl, princess. You were so good for me. And you squirted." he kissed your forehead. "I have some nice water for you and I'm going to make a nice warm bath fro both of us." you smiled and nodded. "Words" he cooed, stroking the back of his hand on your cheek.

"Yes... professor" you whispered. winking.

Chuck got the bath ready. You were in the bathroom with him. He wanted to keep you by, because the scene was a bit, rougher than normal. He lowered you in the lavender scented bath and got i behind you pulling you close. 

"Chuck" you whispered.

"Yeah, baby girl"

"Thank you for doing that. Rougher. It was what I wanted." you nuzzled against him.

"You're welcome, princess. I enjoyed it." he kissed the top of your head.

"Me too. And thank you for looking out for me. Being careful. You're a great dom."

"Aftercare is important. And you are the best sub a dom could ask for."

Chuck washed you, massaged your shoulders, even washed your hair. After the bath, he wrapped you in your fuzzy robe and braided your hair. The two of you rested on your bed while he ordered dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos


End file.
